Lifee get complicated
by Goldilocks4
Summary: About the gang.Tea is in love with Michelle her bestfriend,who's in a Relationship with Tony!she lve him...but wht happn whn Michelle fnd out about what Tea dd with Tony behind her back?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tea was lying on her bed, having woken up with a hangover. Her head hurt like hell and she didn't remember what had happened last night. The only thing she knew was that she had a huge fight with Michelle, after she found out that Tea slept with Tony. Tea sighed sadly and got up from the comfort of her bed to go clean herself up in the bathroom; she was sure she looked as disastrous as she felt. She knew that she would have to talk to her best friend about the events of the previous night because Michelle was one of her best friends, and she didn't want to lose her.

"Hey, Tea!" Tony greeted with a big smile. Tea rolled her eyes when she recognized the voice. She wasn't in the mood for any drama today, she just wanted to find Michelle and explain everything.

"Fuck off, Tony! I'm not in the mood. Especially not after what happened last night." She hissed in his face. He laughed softly and got closer to her, pushing her up against her locker.

"Well, she had the right to know what kind of slut you are." He replied with a smirk. Tea pushed him off, anger present on her face.

"I'm not a slut! You're the one who was running after me to get in my pants. And I'm Michelle's best friend!" She yelled. Tony scoffed.

"Best friend? Who slept with her boyfriend? You mean nothing to her anymore!" Tony yelled back. Tea felt the beginnings of tears in her eyes.

"That's not true." She whispered, her anger replaced with guilt.

"That's not what she said last night after we ended up in bed together." He said and smirked in victory when he saw that Tea started to cry. Tea gasped in shock; she thought that Michelle was going to be on her side. She pushed Tony and ran away. Away from school, away from her 'friends' and away from...Michelle.

aaaaaa

Two weeks had passed and no one had heard from Tea. Michelle was starting to worry about her. A part of her wanted to go to her house and check on her, but the other part told her that she shouldn't because Tea betrayed her. Michelle was brought out of her thoughts when Tony kissed her on the cheek. She gave him a small, forced smile before he sat beside her.

"Hey, what's wrong? You look like shit." Tony said with poorly faked concern because he knew why his girlfriend looked so bad.

"I just want to know where Tea is. I miss her and I want to fix things with her, but I don't know if I can face her." Michelle replied sullenly. Tony clenched his fists, he was getting angry at Michelle. Why did it always have to be about Tea?

"Well, I'm sure that she's fine. You know Tea, she likes to be alone when she's sad or whatever." Tony lied and smiled slightly. Michelle smiled back and kissed him.

"See, that's why I love you. You know what to say when I'm sad." She said and they kissed again.

aaaaaa

Tea was sitting beside the lake, drinking herself to death. She couldn't understand why everyone had to hurt her or abandon her. She took a sip from the bottle and sighed angrily before she threw it away. She couldn't believe that Michelle was taking Tony's side. He lied just as much as she did. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She took the call without looking at the name.

"What?" She said harshly into the phone.

"Tea? Is that you?" The person asked softly. Tea clenched her fists when she realized who it was.

"I don't want to talk to you and I don't have time for your bullshit. So why don't run back to your 'perfect boyfriend' and leave me the fuck alone, Michelle!" She yelled angrily. She slammed the phone shut and stood up and started toward her house to get ready for a party. She was going to get royally fucked up and forget about Michelle. What she didn't know was that Michelle was crying on the other end of the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Tea woke up with a hangover, yet again, and sighed when she saw that she wasn't alone in her bed. After she kicked the girl out she went downstairs to have her breakfast before she got ready for school.

"Fuck," thought Tea. She had just gotten her math test back and failed, again, big time. She knew she was gonna be in deep shit when she got home and showed her parents….or maybe they didn't have to know. If she didn't bring it up then how would they know?

"Tea stay after class please," said Mr. Hubble. Michelle looked at her with concern and opened her mouth to ask if she was okay, but Tea sent her a glare and she immediately turned away.

"Damnit, this can't be good," mumbled Tea

Class passed very slowly after that. Tea didn't even focus on the lesson. Not that she usually did, but today she was especially inattentive. She could only think about what that douche bag of a teacher was going to say to her after school; if he called her parents she was dead. Well, that and the fact that Michelle was still staring at her.

Eventually the bell rang and Tea packed up her things and tried to sneak out the door.

"Not so fast Ms. Valero," yelled Mr. Hubble. "I asked you to stay late, remember?"

"Sorry I forgot," Tea said sheepishly.

"Tea, what are we going to do about your grades? If you continue at this rate then you're going to fail this class and not graduate."

"I know sir, I know."

"Well we have to fix this and I have a plan as to how."

"And that would be….?"

"I'm going to have to set you up with a tutor."

"For god's sake," responded Tea, clearly not what she was thinking. "Well, who is it?"

"I think Michelle will be a suitable tutor."

''What? But I don't need a tutor, certainly not her!" she yelled. And then she sighed when she saw the look that the teacher was giving her. "Ugh. Fine. Can I go?" she hissed.

"Yes you may," he said dismissively. She left the room and went immediately to her locker to put her stuff away.

**AAAAAA**

"Hello, beautiful lesbian!" Chris greeted with a smirk. Tea smiled, rolled her eyes and shut her locker.

"Hey, Chris. How are you?"she asked as they walk outside of the school to have a smoke.

"I'm fine, but I'm the one who should be asking you that. What the hell is wrong with you and Michelle?" he asked as they sat on the grass. Tea lighted a cigarette before she answered.

"She told Tony that I was nothing to her after she found out about what we did," she answered harshly.

Chris scoffed at this.

"And now you believe what the idiot told you?" he asked and raised an eyebrow. Tea frowned at this.

"Yes…no...ach! I don't fucking know! And even if it wasn't the truth I'm still angry at the fact that she's on Tony's side instead of mine," she said angrily and Chris noticed that there was something else but decided to not ask.

"Well you're gonna have to talk to her whether you want to or not. I don't want to see any of my friends sad or angry, okay?" he said seriously. Tea nodded and laid her head on his shoulder, thinking about what Chris just told her.

**AAAAAA**

That night she found Michelle on Facebook and immediately sent a message saying, "Hubble wants you to be my tutor."

"I know and we need to talk," Michelle sent back. Great, she thought sarcastically, this couldn't be less interesting. She pressed on.

"When can we start the lessons?"

To which Michelle answered, "Whenever". Starting to get frustrated, she abruptly did the thinking for her

"Alright, fine. Tomorrow morning, my house."

The only reply was, "Fine."

**AAAAAA**

Tea went out with the gang that night, without Michelle and Tony. She was jealous and angry because Michelle preferred to believe Tony and be in his arms instead of being in her arms. Tea got fucked up on E and tequila and she hooked up with Leslie at her house afterward.

**AAAAAA**

The next morning Tea was woken by a loud knock on her door, but didn't move from her bed. She was still lying in her underwear with Leslie by her side. The person knocked again, this time Tea started to get angry and ran downstairs. When she opened the door she gasped in shock. The other person had her eyes wide open and was blushing like a tomato.

"Oh fuck." Tea mumbled and looked away awkwardly. She was wearing only her bra and panties. They stared at each other before Michelle broke the tension of the moment.

"Erm…can I come in?" she asked shyly. Tea nodded and let her in. Michelle walked upstairs to Tea's room. The black haired girl totally forgot that she still had someone in her bed. Before Tea realized it, it was already too late.

"You didn't tell me that you add someone up here." Michelle said, glaring at the girl who glared back at her. Tea growled in frustration.

"Why do you care? I don't need to tell you everything," Tea reply harshly. Michelle flinched at the tone of her voice.

"Fine, I'm gonna wait downstairs," she replied and walked away, trying to hold back her tears. Tea sighed and turned to the girl and told her that she had to leave.

"Shall we get started?" she said smiling innocently.

"Whatever," Tea mumbled, going through her books. Michelle sighed.

"Okay, now before we start we're going to talk," she said. Tea scoffed at this.

"That's exactly what we're gonna do. Talk about MATH!" Tea said harshly.

"I'm fucking serious, Tea! You've been acting like a bitch with me for three weeks!" she yelled.

"Hey, you have NO right to yell at me in MY house!" Tea yelled back.

"Fuck you, Tea. You're still mad at me for the fact that I got angry at you because you fucked Tony behind my back. And I tried to apologize for that but you've been avoiding me." Michelle raised her voice.

"Apologize? Then why did you tell Tony that I was nothing to you after you fucked him the same night that you found out about me fucking him?" Tea screamed, tears rolling down her cheeks. Michelle's eyes widened in shock.

"What? I…I never said that! You know that I would never say something like that," she said softly.

"Then why? Why are you still with that jerk? He treats you like shit, he goes behind your back and fucks with girls who aren't you," Tea shot back.

"What the hell do you want me to do? There's nothing I can do." Michelle hissed. Tea laughed coldly and wiped her tears.

"Break up with him! He's not the one that you need and you know it. You're smart, amazing and beautiful. You deserve so much better." Tea said holding Michelle's hand who pulled away immediately.

"Please, don't go there. We already talked about this," Michelle warned Tea.

"Okay, fine. Stay with that son of a bitch. I don't care anymore. I'm done running after you," Tea shook with quiet rage and stood up from her chair before she went upstairs to her room and slammed the door behind her. Michelle jumped at the noise and sighed before she went after her best friend. She opened the door softly and saw Tea on the chair crying and already drinking from a bottle of Appleton. Michelle sighed and sat beside her before she grabbed the bottle out of her hand.

"You need to stop doing that," Michelle said softly. Instead of answering Tea just looked into her eyes. Again, Tea was speechless. This girl had her figured out. And even though she looked like every girl she had ever slept with, Michelle was not like them; she acted completely different. She saw through her. It was those eyes, there was something in them. She got so lost in her eyes she hadn't noticed their faces were now inches apart. Without thinking Tea reached out and grabbed her neck and kissed her. This wasn't the normal do-my-homework-for-me kiss or a buy-me-that-purse kiss. It was an I-want-you-right-fucking-now kiss. Wrapping her legs around her waist while still kissing, Michelle carried her to the bed and laid her down on it. Michelle knew what was happening and knew she wanted it bad. But at the same time she knew that it was all a mistake and that she was going to regret it.

**AAAAAA**

The next day, Tea's heart broke a second time when she caught Michelle and Tony making out in his car. The last thing she remembered was ending up somewhere drinking.

What do you think?Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Well, thanks to everyone for the reviews. And I have a new chapter for you with lots of drama again! Don't be shy, tell me your opinions! ;)**_

_**Enjoy! XD**_

_**Chapter 3**_

"Tea, wait...please," Michelle yelled from the hallway of the school. Tea groaned furiously and stopped in her tracks. She then turned around to look at her best friend with angry eyes.

"What, Michelle?" she asked. The blonde sighed and stepped closer to Tea.

"What's wrong with you? You've been avoiding me since yesterday and now this," Michelle said softly. Tea laughed bitterly and clenched her jaw. She then got closer to Michelle's face who gulped in return.

"You want to know? Fine! After you slept with me you ran back to Tony and fucked him in his car. I…I thought that you were going to break up with him," Tea hissed. Michelle shook her head angrily.

"I never said that and that's NOT going to happen. I already told you that! I love Tony and if you can't deal with that then it's your problem, not mine," Michelle hissed back.

"Right, so go on, sleep with him for as long as you want. But the day that he breaks your heart, don't come running after me!" She yelled, getting the attention of the people around them.

"Oh, fuck off Tea! You're just jealous because no one wants to be with a pathetic bitch like you!" Michelle yelled back. She then immediately regretted what she said when she saw Tea's eyes watering. Everyone around them went silent. And then Chris and Daisy appeared.

"What the hell is going on here?" Daisy asked with a frown, looking between the two girls.

"Nothing. It's over now." Tea said with venom and then started to walk away.

"Tea no, wait, I'm sorry!" Michelle yelled, but Tea was already gone. She went to follow her but Chris stopped her.

"I think you've done enough," he said trough his teeth and ran after Tea.

"Well, can you explain to me what the hell this is about?" Daisy asked. Michelle sighed and then turned to Daisy.

"First, promise me that you won't tell anyone about this," the blonde girl whispered. Daisy looked at her strangely before she nodded. Michelle took a deep breath before she spoke.

"We...we slept together last night," Michelle said, fixing her eyes on the ground. Daisy's mouth dropped open in shock, she was speechless.

"What? You're kidding me, right? You cheated on Tony?" Daisy asked angrily.

"I-I didn't want this to happen! And she kissed me first. I didn't know what to do," Michelle replied, avoiding Daisy's eyes. The girl scoffed.

"Don't give me that bullshit, Michelle! You and Tony love each other. And the only thing you're doing right now is hurting yourself and Tea. Which I don't appreciate at all," Daisy replied, crossing her arms.

"I know, okay? I fucking know that. Do you know how it feels when you find out that your best friend has been in love with you for 4 years and…" she started, but Daisy cut her off. And this time she looked angrier than before.

"Wait! You knew that she was feeling something for you and you didn't do anything about it?" Daisy yelled. Michelle glared at her.

"Hey! I didn't know that she was serious until she kissed me in my bathroom. I got too scared, so I started to hang out with Tony because I didn't want to be like her," Michelle yelled back.

"Unbelievable...you better fix things with Tea and find a way to tell Tony everything because if you don't, I will!" Daisy warned Michelle before she walked away.

**AAAAAAA**

"Woah, easy with the absinthe!" Chris said, taking the bottle away from her hand before he took a sip. They laughed together. Tea was already drunk.

"I can't believe that she would do something like that to me," Tea whispered angrily before she snatched bottle out of his hands.

"Well, Michelle can be a cold-hearted bitch sometimes, but I'm sure that she has a good reason for it," Chris said. Tea glared at him.

"Don't go there, Chris. Don't you dare defend her," Tea yelled. Chris gulped because Tea had never acted this way with him.

"Okay, jeez I'm sorry," he mumbled. There was an awkward silence between them before Tea spoke again.

"We slept together," she announced softly. Chris choked on the alcohol.

"W-what! No Tea! Tell me that you're lying," Chris said, and he got his answer when he saw the tears in her eyes.

"Damn, Tea," he said softly and pulled her closer to his arms, holding her. She started to cry.

"I-I don't know what to do anymore. A part of me wants to go see Tony and tell him that I had sex with his girlfriend and the other part wants me to stop running after her," Tea informed softly. Chris sighed and kissed her hair.

"Look, how about we get out of here and get really fucked up and we can find you some girls," he said and winked at her. She laughed and gave him her best smile. She didn't care, she didn't have a girlfriend so she could do whatever she wanted. No one wanted her! Right?

"Okay, let's go," she said happily. They stood up and walked toward a club. It was only 4 pm when they got in the club.

**AAAAAAA**

"Drinks are on me tonight guys!" Tony yelled trough the music before he walked away toward the bar. Michelle didn't hear what he said, she was too busy thinking about Tea.

"Where are Chris and Tea?" Stanley asked. Daisy nodded her head toward the dance floor.

"I think I know," and they all followed her gaze. Michelle felt like her heart had stopped beating. Daisy could see the sadness in her eyes, and knew that Michelle was really feeling something for Tea. Tea was making out with a girl on the dance floor before she dragged the girl toward the VIP room. Michelle felt the tears swimming in her eyes.

"Chelle, are you okay?" Abudd asked when he saw her face. She nodded her head before she stood up and ran out of the club. When she got outside she immediately threw up on the ground.

**AAAAAA**

"Hey, everything's gonna be fine," Daisy said softly, hugging her tightly.

"I can't deal with this anymore. It hurts so much to see her fucking other girls," Michelle said.

"Sorry to say but, I told you so. And I'm not angry at you, I was just upset earlier," Daisy revealed. Before she wiped the tears from her friend's face and kissed her forehead.

"Let's get fucked up," Daisy says as she leads Michelle back into the club.

**AAAAAA**

"Oops! I'm sorr-" Tea started to say but stopped in her tracks when she saw who it was. She clenched her jaw.

"What do you want?" Tea asked, suddenly annoyed.

"Do you really have to be so bitchy with me?" Michelle asked sadly.

"Look, Michelle, I'm really not in the mood for this. I don't have time for your bullshit." Tea spat and tried to walk away, but Michelle stopped her.

"So, what? You're just gonna walk away from me to go fuck other girls?" Michelle asked with hurt in her voice. Tea smirked.

"That's my job right? I mean, someone told me earlier that no one wants a pathetic bitch like me," she said sarcastically with venom and a glare at Michelle.

"Tea, I didn't-" she started to say, but Tea stopped her.

"Save it," Tea said harshly and walked away, leaving Michelle alone, crying. Tea didn't want to walk away from Michelle, but she was too hurt to stay in the same room as her. She swallowed a shot before she walked toward the dance floor.

**AAAAA**

When Michelle got home she went to her room and immediately collapsed on her bed, crying.

**Review if you want more or if you want me to stop!:)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Man, I can't believe she got so lucky." a guy said to another one. Michelle was walking to her table at the cafeteria when she overheard the conversation. 

"Yea, man, I mean, she left the club with TWO girls! TWO!" The other boy replied and they both laughed. Michelle wondered who they were talking about. She sat at the table beside Abbud and Daisy. 

"Who are they talking about?" She asked while taking out her lunch from her bag. Daisy opened her mouth to say something but Abbud cut her off. 

"Tea..she-" he started to say and yelped when he received a kick in the leg. Michelle stopped what she was doing and swallowed hard. 

"I…I...wow, I guess she got very…lucky," she said, playing along with a fake smile. Abbud frowned at the tone of her voice. 

"Is everything okay? And don't tell me yes because I know the answer," he said and fixed his gaze on Michelle who sighed in return. She then started to explain everything to Abbud who was in shock. 

"And if you tell Tony I will cut your balls off," she warned with a serious tone. Abbud gulped and nodded his head. 

"Speak of the devil," he said and nodded his head toward the door of the cafeteria. They all followed his gaze. Michelle was looking at her and their eyes met for a second before Tea looked away. The blonde could tell that Tea had fun last night because her eyes were puffy and red. She watched Tea sitting at a table, alone. 

"She still doesn't want to talk to you?" Daisy asked sympathetically. Michelle shook her head. 

"No, and I don't care if she doesn't want to, but I'm going to make her talk," she said a little too harshly. 

"Look, maybe you should give her some time. She's having a hard time right now," Abbud said. Daisy nodded to say that Abbud was right. 

"No, I won't. If she cares about me so much, she's gonna stop being a bitch to me," she yelled softly. Before she had the time to continue, someone cut her off with a kiss on the lips. She then pull away and realized that Tea saw the interaction. Tea stood up and walked out of the cafeteria with sadness in her eyes. 

"Hey, babe!" He said and sat beside her and wrapped his arm around her neck. Michelle shifted under his arm.

"Tony, hey!" Michelle said and forced a smile. He smiled and kissed her again before he pulled away from her lips. 

"So, guys, got any plans for tonight?" Tony asked with a big smile on his face. Michelle rolled her eyes. 

"No, nothing for tonight, and Michelle and I won't be available tonight," Daisy said fixing Michelle in the eyes, who gave her a confused look. 

"Erm, yeah I forgot about that! Sorry Tone, but I can't tonight," she said and kissed him on the cheek when he pouted. 

"Argh! Fine!" Tony said. Then something popped into Michelle's head. 

"Tony, what did you say to Tea last week?" She asked with a stern look. Tony laughed softly. 

"The same thing that she already knew, that she's a bitch!" He said and laughed again, but stopped when Michelle hit him on the arm. 

"I'm fucking serious here. She was fucking devastated and angry at me because of you," she informed. He scoffed. 

"Because of me? Nah! She's the one who fucked everything up! She shouldn't have come to me and ask me for a fuck because she was too depressed!" He yelled. Everyone around the table stopped what they were doing; Daisy was in shock, Abbud's eyes widened and Michelle was on the verge of tears and didn't want to believe what she just heard. 

"You're lying!" She said harshly but softly. Tony sighed because he knew that he just was making things worse. 

"No, I'm not, not this time...you can even ask Stanley, he was there he heard everything!" He said truthfully. Michelle clenched her fists and was fuming. Tea lied to her. She stood up and yanked the chair on the floor and started to walk away. 

"Michelle, wait!" Daisy, Abbud and Tony yelled at the same time, and ran after her.

Tea was smoking a spliff against the wall outside of the school when she saw a very angry blonde walking toward her. She rolled her eyes and threw the spliff on the floor. Before she had the time to open her mouth, she felt a hard slap on her cheek. Tea's mouth dropped before she looked at Michelle who had tears in her eyes. 

"What the fuck, Michelle!" Tea screamed. Michelle got closer to her face. 

"You lied to me! You told me that Tony led you on, but it was you that went after him all along!" She screamed back, tears rolling down her face. 

"Michelle stop it! We can talk about this later!" Chris said, trying to calm her down but she yanked her arm away from him. Tea clenched her teeth. 

"This is fucking crazy, you know that!" Tea yelled, avoiding Michelle's eyes. 

"Tell me, was it crazy when you asked MY boyfriend to FUCK you that night?" Michelle yelled back and fixed Tea a deadly glare in the eyes when she saw Tea opening and closing her mouth. She got closer to her face. Now she knew that she was busted, she couldn't do anything about it now. All of her friends were looking at her, but mostly Chris. She lied to him too, and he was like a brother to her. Chris just shook his head and walked away. 

"Michelle, please! I can't fight about this anymore! It hurts too much and I need you!" Tea said softly and started to cry. Michelle laughed bitterly. 

"You should have thought about that sooner because right now our friendship is OVER!" Michelle raised her voice. Tea shook her head in panic and tried to touch the blonde arms but she felt a cold hand on her arm that pushed her hand away. It was Tony, he gave her a death stare. 

"No...No, you don't mean this Michelle!" Tea said sobbing. 

"Yes, I meant every word! And you better stay away from me and my friends or I'll make your life miserable!" Michelle said with venom. She glared one last time at Tea before she walked away follow by Tony and Abbud. Tea watched them walk away before she turned to Daisy. 

"Daisy, I-"Tea started to say but she cut her off with her hand. 

"Tea don't! I'm done with your lies! What you did was too much! You lied to everyone and you made her believe that it was Tony who forced you," Daisy said angrily before she walked away. Tea slid her body against the wall and started to cry harder; she just lost her friends and the one that she loves. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It's been five months since the fight and no one was talking to Tea. The last time she showed up at school and tried to talk to one of her friends, they snapped at her. She then understood that her friends hated her for what she did. When she saw the gang together she always started to cry because she missd them and now she had no one. They smiled and laughed together like it was better without Tea. Today was the last day before they move on to Uni. Tea was a mess; she skipped all her classes after the fight and started to get drunk and high on any drugs that were offered to her and fuck every girl she saw. She didn't care about what the people thought about her, she just wanted to live her life. They announced to her that she wouldn't be able to attend Uni because her grades weren't good enough. She screamed at the principal and told him to go fuck himself, and stormed out of the office. Today she was high as hell on cocaine.

**AAA**

Tony and Michelle were making out in the corner outside of the school after the graduation. They were both happy that school was over and the drama too. Michelle giggled when Tony licked her neck.

"Tony...we...have...to get back...inside!" She said between the kisses. Tony groaned against her neck before he pulled away from her.

"You always have to ruin the good moments," he said with a fake sad face. Michelle laughed before she kissed him one more time.

"I promise you that you won't regret it tonight at the party," Michelle said and licked her lips seductively and winked at him. Tony gave her a huge smile.

"Well, baby I think that I can deal with that," he winked back before they walked away hand in hand into the school.

**AAA**

The party went well, everyone was happy and had a great time. Michelle was packing her stuff because she was going to move into the campus of the school with Tony and the rest of the gang. Except Tea, of course. While she was packing, her hands ended up on a picture of her and Tea "Best friends forever, no matter what." She wiped the tears that fell from her eyes and that's when she realized that she missed Tea, a lot. She just didn't want to admit it. She knew that she had gone too far, but she was upset and angry. Michelle wanted to find Tea and apologise for everything and get back their friendship, but she knew that it wouldn't happen. She sighed sadly before she put the picture in a box, and continued to pack her things. She was gonna miss her. She was gonna miss her a lot.

**AAA**

Tea went outside after slamming the door behind her. She went to the steps that led off their little deck and sat down on them. She fished a pack of cigarettes out of her pocket and lit one up. Beside her was a cooler sitting on the deck, she opened it and pulled out a bottle of Vodka which she proceeded to take a long swig of. She then looked up and across the lane at a girl.

"What the hell are you looking at?" The brunette said staring at the stranger.

She was in a skinny jeans and a red t-shirt. She looked over her sunglasses and said meekly, if not politely,

"I'm sorry, was just seeing if you were okay."

She took a drag off her smoke and said harshly,

"Yeah, I'm fine…thanks."

The brunette said "thanks" almost as if she wasn't used to saying it very often, or at least earnestly. They sat there silently for a moment, and then Tea took a swig of the bottle. The stranger, supposing that her concerns about being trailer park trash were somewhat overblown, if there was trailer park trash, it was staring at her.

"You're the new girl here, living with Dee, right?" Tea asked.

"Yes, my name is Hannah, Hannah Jones, pleased to meet you," she said politely again.

Tea smiled at this as if there was a laugh behind her lips. She was rather pretty when she blushed.

"Tea, guess I'm pleased to meet you too," the brunette introduced herself enunciating the *pleased to meet you* distinctly as if trying to characterize it.

With that, Tea grabbed the cooler and walked over to the deck chair next to Hannah. She sat down and extended her hand to her. Hannah took her hand and shook it politely.

Close up Hannah was rather attractive, with a cute piercing on her nose and the most brilliantly sparkling green eyes she had ever seen, since Michelle. She had a girlish figure, she was just rather toned and smaller busted then Tea. Hannah obviously kept herself working hard, yet her hands were very soft and firm.

"So, you're John's kid, must be fucked up finding your long lost mother and shit," she stated.

Clearly Hannah wasn't one for pulling punches. Crass as she was, she knew right away the she liked Tea.

"It definitely is weird, I'm still trying to adjust," Hannah answered back.

"Yeah, if my Mom ever came back and took me away, I don't know…," Tea trailed off looking blankly at her home across the lane.

They sat there in an awkward silence for a while, Tea took a swig of the bottle and emptied it and reached into the cooler and pulled out a beer. She offered her one, but Hannah politely shook her head.

"No thank you, I have my iced tea," she demurred. Tea laughed at this and shook her head. This girl was definitely special.

"Iced tea? Oh come on, don't be a pussy, have a beer." Tea was rather insistent and tossed her a can.

She caught it and opened it, a little bit sprayed out on Tea's shirt.

" Shit, sorry about that" Hannah said blushing and fished out a handkerchief from her back pocket and proceeded to wipe the beer off but Tea stopped her saying that it was ok. The girl blushed again. Tea eyes bugged out and she had to laugh, this gal was certainly bold. Even with the redness in her cheeks she smiled. They both laughed and sipped at their beers.

Tea pulled out a home rolled cigarette and lit it up and took a deep drag. Tea held the smoke in her lungs and then expelled it. The smoke was rather pungent with an almost spicy spell to it, she then handed it to Hannah.

"What is it?" She asked curious

"Mary Jane," Tea said still holding it out and laughed.

"What's Mary Jane?" Hannah asked cautiously taking the spliff. Tea rolled her eyes.

"Pot, weed, marijuana," Tea said, "are you saying you've never had it before?"

"No," She meekly answered, embarrassed at her lack of experience.

"Try it, it's a good way time to kill time in this shit hole."

Considering the new experiences of the last few days she didn't even think about twice about taking a puff on the joint. Instantly she started gagging and coughing. It made her eyes water. She couldn't figure out what the huge appeal to this was. Tea just laughed and took a drag herself.

"Just give it a couple minutes," Tea said smiling

She was right, it hit her quick. Her eyes grew a bit heavy and felt like she was floating just a little bit and everything just felt so good. Whatever awkwardness she may have felt was quickly gone and she felt plain old groovy.

"Wow," Hannah said with a stupid smile on her face.

"Yeah, it's good shit"

They sat there for awhile passing the joint back and forth and sipping Vodka. _It wasn't a bad way to spend a day_ Hannah thought; Tea had a good point. They were pretty drunk and high now. Tea looked at her and saw her eyes were just as heavily lidded and a bit red. She had a lovely oval face and her lips were full and ruby red. Like two big cherries. Nothing like Michelle, but she didn't care because she wasn't there for her anymore. Hannah looked back at her and smiled. Then Tea leaned over and kissed her. She knew that it was because of what they consumed that she was doing this, but she needed this right now. Smack full on the lips. Hannah was startled for a moment and almost pulled back, but suddenly realized she wanted to kiss Tea. She wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled her close. Tea pushed her lips open with her tongue and pushed it deep in her mouth lashing her tongue against Hannah's. They hotly kissed and Tea pulled Hannah even closer into her.

That's when Tea toppled over her and since she hadn't let her go they both went toppling over, knocking the lounge chair over in the process. The beers in their hands quickly decorated then and they collapsed on the deck nearly falling off it. Tea was on top of her and they just started laughing hysterically and couldn't stop. Tea started kissing her again but Hannah pulled her head away. Tea gave her a confuse look.

"We should, like, umm…stop," she tried reasoning and started to get up. Tea sighed angrily and ran her hands through her hair roughly. Hannah was gay but she was still a virgin. And she didn't want to lost her virginity this way with someone she just met.

"Right," Tea said dryly and struggled to her feet to stand up.

"I-I'm sorry," Hannah said fixing her gaze on the ground. Tea rolled her eyes.

"Its fine...you're a good kisser," she said and gave her a wink and the girl blushed furiously.

"Uh…thanks…I...I have to go, see you around!" Hannah said in rush and walked away. Tea shook her head in amusement. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She frowned because no one had called her since the thing at school. When she saw the name on the phone, she immediately clenched her jaw and ignored the call.

**Review,please!XD...**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

''god,i hate school'',Michelle yawned and dropped her body beside Tony,who wrapped his arm around her. And he kissed her on the head.

''i guess that you're not the only one. I felt like my head is going to explode'',Daisy added.

''well,what if we go out tonight and forget about this long week!''Stanley suggested. Everyone nodded.

''i have the pills so who get the alcohol!''Chris asked. Everyone went silence,looking at each other. Normally it was Tea who always bring the alcohol but she wasn't with them anymore. And to be honest everyone miss her but no one want to make the first step. Michelle cleared her throat awkwardly.

''ill get the alcohol!''she said softly. Tony can heard the sadness in her voice. He clenched his jaw because he doesn't want Michelle to get back in a friendship with Tea. Tony then whispered angrily in her ears:

''can you stop with this for god sake!''Michelle slapped her hands on the table,making everyone jump in shock.

''fuck you Tony!I can think about who i want!So leave me the fuck alone!''she yelled and stood up before she ran out of the cafeteria in the bathroom. Daisy sighed and stood up before she follow her best friend. Tony rolled his eyes and continued to eat like if nothing happen.

**AAA**

''fuck off,Daisy!i don't want to talk about it''she said when she saw Daisy walking through the door.

''OK,OK!..Look,i know its hard and that you still think about her,which me too,but i think its time to fix the things with her!Don't you think!'' Daisy said. Michelle laughed bitterly.

''you think this is easy! She broke our heart and i broke hers,how are we suppose to fix this!She wont even answer her phone!''Michelle raised her voice. Daisy sighed before she take Michelle in her arms.

''I know...we can..go see her ..right now!''Daisy said biting the inside of her cheek. Michelle rolled her eyes and laughed.

''you're crazy,you know that!''she said. Daisy shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

''i know and that's why you love me!...now let's go face the devil!''daisy said. Before they walk out the bathroom.

**AAA**

''so,ever had a boyfriend?''Tea asked and smirked when she saw Hannah blushing.

''uh..n-no and you?''she asked shyly. Tea laughed at this.

''nope,I'm gay!''she said with a big smile before she took a big swing of the bottle of alcohol. She offered to Hannah but she said no. The new girl can sense that something happened before she move here but she cant put her finger on it.

''ever kiss a boy then?''she asked again. At this question Tea froze,flashback started to get back;her and Tony. She shook her head.

''No,never!''she lied. Hannah nodded her head.

''virgin?''Tea asked out of nowhere. And eyed Hannah up and down. The girl's widened in shock,she wasn't expecting this question.

''w-what..no..ermm..i mean no I'm not a virgin!Why do u ask me that!''she lied avoiding Tea's eyes. Tea gave her a mischievous smile and get closer to her. Hannah swallowed hard,her heart beating fast. She was stuck between the couch and Tea.

''well,i don't think that a pretty hot girl like you never had sex!''Tea whispered her face getting closer to Hannah,who can smell the alcohol from her breath. She turned her head away and was about to respond when there was a knock at the door. Tea groaned and stood up to answer the door. Hannah sighed in relief and followed Tea to the door. The first thing she heard was people yelling at each other.

''NO!..I DON'T want to have anything to do with both of you!''Tea screamed. Michelle and Daisy looked at the girl beside Tea and Michelle started to get jealous and more angry. She glared at her.

''who the fuck are you?''Michelle asked with angry eyes. Hannah swallowed hard,her hands started to shake,she was about to respond when Tea cut her in pushing her slowly behind her.

''none of your business Michelle!..You left me 6 months ago,treating me like shit and you think that everything is gonna be alright!''Tea yelled. Michelle flinched.

''she's one of the slut that you keep taking to your house for a quick fuck!...We left you for a good reason after you fucked my boyfriend behind MY back!''Michelle yelled back. Hannah jumped and looked at Tea for some explication but when she didn't get any she shook her head sadly and get back into the house. Tea sighed before she glared at Michelle.

''happy now!you turned everyone against me!What else do you from me for fuck sake!''Tea asked desperately.

''we just want to fix the things with you!..everyone miss you''Daisy said sadly.

''please,Tea!Give us another chance to get the things right!''Michelle added fixing her in the eyes. Tea can see the pain and the sadness in her eyes but she wasn't convinced.

''no,I'm sorry i cant!''she said softly holding back her tears before she close the door behind her. She lay her back against the door and started to cry until she felt a pair of arms holding her tightly. Hannah knew that right now she know why Tea was a mess like that.

**AAA**

''well it didn't so well that i expected!''Michelle said harshly.

''hey its not your fault OK?''daisy tried to calm her.

''yes it is,Daisy! Don't try to make me think that all of this wasn't my fault!''Michelle cried before she walked away to her car. They drove silently until they arrive to the campus. When Michelle got to her room she went immediately to the kitchen for a glass of water. She swallowed the liquid in one shot before she hit the counter. Tea with that girl,she cant get the image off of her head. Until Tony walked in,she rolled her eyes and leaned against the counter.

''don't come any closer!I'm not in the mood right now!''she said hardly. Tony raised his hands in surrender and stopped in his track.

''can you tell me why the hell you were at Tea's today?''he asked with a angry 's eyes widened.

''you were spying on me!''she yelled. Tony smirked.

''no, i wasn't but one of my buddy,yeah!I told you to stay away from her!She's poison!''he yelled back.

''don't talk bout her that way!..You don't know her,she a good person!''she raised her voice more. Tony laughed at this.

''a good girl who fuck her best friend boyfriend!..She just want to ruin our relationship!You don't deserve her,Mich!''He said harshly. Michelle shook her head angrily and pushed him.

''fuck you Tony!''she screamed before she ran and walked out of the room. Tony punched the wall beside him and groaned furiously.

**AAA**

Everyone was at the party tonight,even Tea. But no one of the gang spotted her except Tony. He glared at her and she glared at him too before she walks outside for a spliff. She was pretty drunk and she needed to get some air. She took a puff from the drug and blew the smoke .Before she had the time to get another puff she saw someone that she didn't want to see.

"You following me now!"She asked with an harsh tone and glared at Tony and his 3 boys friends,who standing beside Tony.

"well,i don't have the choice,because someone here didn't get the message that i gave her last time!"Tony said angrily,getting closer to Tea and pushed her on the brick wall enough to hurt her back.

"fuck off,Tony!Shes the one who came to me AND if i want i can see her!You cant stop me from that!Shes still my best friend and i still love her even if we don't talk to each other!"She yelled trough her teeth and pushed Tony,who punched her in the face. She fell on the ground and gasped in shock. Tony never hit her before,why now!She can tell that Tony was more angry than before,there something in his eyes that she never seen before. Tony get to her level.

"she DON'T love you!Get over it!"He screamed in her face and kicked her in the ribs. Tea yelped in pain by clenching her stomach,the boys were chuckling along with Tony.

"aw!are you hurt,because we cant hear you!"Tony said in a mocking Tone. She gave him a death glare.

"fuck you!"she hissed. Tony shook his head,before his friend start to hit her. Tony stand here,enjoying the show,before he stopped them.

"that's,Tea,its just the beginning!..And if you get closer to Michelle again,well its gonna be worst!"he warned her before he spilled in her face. And then they walked back into the club,leaving her alone on the floor. Tea was crying from pain,the tears couldn't stop. She was bleeding and spilled the blood from her mouth. She took and deep breath and tried to stood up by holding her stomach but she fell back on the floor. So she took her cellphone and called Hannah who was the only one that she could call. When the person answered over the phone,Tea can tell that she was sleeping plus it was 2 in the morning.

"can...you come...get me..please!"she said with pain and hang up..Hannah knew immediately that it was something serious. She stood up from her bed and put a pant on her before she ran out of The house to her car.

**What do you think?..We all know that Tony is a jerk and all,so i decided to add something new in his characters. Hope that you don't hate me for that!XD**

**R.E.V.I.E.W! IF U WNT MORE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**thanks for the reviews and favorites.:D**

**Michelle's POV **

When I wake up, I stand up from the bed to put a t-shirt on me before I walk toward the kitchen, where I start to make coffee. When I was done, I sit at the table, fixing the wall with the cup of coffee in front of her that I didn't even start to drink. I jump when I feel someone touching my shoulder.

"Good morning, beautiful" he said with a smile. The fact that him and his friends beat the shit out of Tea, doesn't affect him at all. He was happy about what he did and he knows that I will never find out about this. I glare at him and push his hand away from my shoulder.

"Fuck off, Tony! If you think that I'm going to forgive you for what you did yesterday, then you're crazy "I hiss and stand up from the chair and walk to the counter. He rolled his eyes and followed me. He leaned his back against the counter and crossed his arms.

"Why are you being like this? I said that I was sorry and beside I don't like the idea of you and Tea together! You know that I never like this girl! "He hissed back. I turn around to fix him.

"Tony, shes not your best friend, OK? You might hate her but I don't! I know that what she did was stupid and all, but it's for me to decide who I want or don't want to see!" I yell furiously. He clenched his teeth and uncrossed his arms.

"I prefer to have her as my enemy instead of a best friend! She a slut, a whore and a stupid little fucker who just think about herself and no one else! Tea doesn't want us or need us! She even stops talking with her parents after what happen! She's NOTHING to us anymore, don't you get that! "He screamed from the top of his lung. I shook her head angrily before I slap him across the face. He flinched and glared at me. She's something for me.

"She might be YOUR enemy but not mine or anyone else! And she certainly mean something to me, she's not like you, Tony!" I scream back! Tony raised his eyebrows in confusion when he heard the last sentence. I sigh when I start to feel the tears in my eyes and I can't stop them. Tony walked closer to me.

"What do you mean, Michelle? Is there something that you not telling me!" he asked harshly. He was trying to fix me in the eyes but I didn't dare to look at him in the eyes. I take a deep breath; I know that I have to tell my boyfriend about what happened seven months ago. It's going to be harder than I thought.

"I-i love her Tony! I love her since I was 13 when she kissed me in my bathroom...a-and the day I had to be her tutor, we…we slept together. "I say softly between the tears and mumble the last part. I fix the ground before I raise my head to look at Tony when I don't hear him. I know that now I really hurt him because you can see it in his eyes that he was mad, sad and furious. It was the first time in my life that I see him with tears in his eyes. He shook his head because he couldn't believe what he just heard I suppose. He passed his hand on his face to calm his nerves but I know he couldn't. I walk closer to him but he took a step back.

"I can't believe that you did this to me! You let that whore getting inside of you, you let her touch you! I thought that you love me and that you care about me!...but I guess that I was wrong because you fucked that bitch behind my back and all this time you acted like nothing happened!" he raised his voice. His face was really red. I swallow hard and continue to cry.

"I-i m sorry Tony but you know that I love you! And I don't want this to get between our relationships! Please don't leave me, i need you!" I pleaded sadly with tears in my eyes. But I was confused; do I really need him in my life? I hold his hands with force. We fixed each other in the eyes.

"i-i...needs to take some air! "He said and stormed out of the apartment, leaving me by myself, crying.

**Tea's POV**

I wince in pain when I wake up and try to move out of the bed. My ribs hurt like hell and I feel like I'm going to explode. I try a second time but I can't do it. I screamed in frustration. I was angry about what Tony did to me and was scare at this same time because I don't want this to happen again. I was out of my bubble when I hear a soft voice from the door frame

"Hey...how do you feel now? "Hannah asked shyly. I laugh softly at this. I find this cute when a girl gets shy around me.

"Apart from the fact that someone beat me up last night, I'm perfectly good! "I answer with a fake smile.

"I-I'm sorry, I guess that it wasn't the best question to ask. "She said softly, fixing the ground. I sigh; this girl is more complicated than I thought she was.

"It's fine, don't worry about this!" I reassure her with a smile and she smiled back.

"Now I need some help to get out of this bed! Can you help me please!"I ask and smirk when she walks awkwardly toward me and put her arms around my shoulders and waist.

"You're lucky that you didn't end up at this hospital. "Hannah said softly while we were walking to the kitchen. I look at her and raise an eyebrow with a mischievous smile.

"Well, well, well, someone already care about me!" I mock. She blushed furiously before she helped me sit. She walked to the other side to sit in front of me.

"Erm...yeah...i mean you're my friend, i guess. "She said nervously, playing with her nails. I smile and reach my hand across the table and squeeze hers.

"Hey, don't need to be nervous! I'm not going to eat you! And I'm happy to have you as a friend too!" I say and give her a wink.

"Why do you always have to make me uncomfortable when I'm around you? "She asked and I can't help but laugh.

"Well, girl, its not my fault if I can't control myself around you! And it's the way I am with every girl! "I answer seductively. She groaned in embarrassment.

"See! You are doing it again. "She replied, avoiding my eyes. I get closer her face.

"Awe! c'mon! You love that! And I'm sure that we can try-"I start to say but she interrupted me before I have the time to finish. I start to laugh.

"OK, i think it's time for breakfast! "She changes the subject and get up from her seat. Her face was red like a tomato and I guess she can't understand why she's always like that around me. We started to eat our breakfast; talking and laughing about everything and nothing.

**Part 2**

"You should come with me to this club. It's going to be fun" I suggest, I'm lying on my stomach on Hannah's bed. Hannah eyed me curiously before she turned back to her laptop.

"I don't want to and it's not my thing "she said still fixing the screen. I raise an eyebrow before I start to laugh.

"This is ridiculous! How can you say something like that? You need to go out and have some fun for god sake! "I say and scoff. She rolled her eyes before she closed her computer and turned to look at me.

"I know but...I'm not like the other girls. I mean…hot, sexy and cute! I'm not like you "Hannah explained softly as she fix the ground. I change my position and sit beside her.

"FYI, you're stunning ...and you're going with me, so we'll have a lot of fun. Trust me! "I inform and give her a wink. She blushed and looked away.

"OK...but one condition..."She said and paused, waiting for me to nod my head.

"Don't leave me alone out here! "She warned. I smirk before I chuckle.

"I will never leave you alone in a club because it will be your first time! But you going to have to dance with me "I say with a mischievous smile. Her eyes widened in shock.

"But I..."she opened her mouth to protest but I interrupt her by putting my index on her lips and just realize how soft her lips are. Jeez! Get your shits together Tea!

"No but! It's that or I'll leave you alone with the creepiest girls in this club." I warn playfully. She gave me a death stare.

"Fine! One dance and keep your hands on yourself! "She warned with a half serious tone before we end up laughing together.

**Michelle's POV**

"So...are you going to talk to me or what? Because, we can't avoid each other like this, for god sake!" I say with sad face. He glared at me one last time before he returned his attention to the TV.

"no! I won't! Not till you tell me why you decided to fucked up our relationship by fucking this whore!" he yelled, still looking at the TV. I jump by the tone of his voice, holding back my tears. I don't even know what to answer to this question. How can I explain that to him? I know that what I did was a BIG mistake and I shouldn't have done this. I was happy with Tony, we tell each other that we want a future together but at this same time I was confuse about all this. I don't know who I want. I swallow my lump before I turned to my boyfriend.

"I-I don't know, OK? I was confuse that night, I didn't know what I was doing when she kissed me...I know that I should have stop her but...I don't know. I couldn't do it! "I explained, tears rolling down my face. He closed the TV before he turned to me with a stern look.

"Just say it, Mich! You didn't WANT her to stop, you were enjoying every minutes of it; her kissing you, touching you! That night you couldn't stop her because you wanted to feel what it looks like to be fuck by your best friend...the one you really love! "He said with an angry voice with some sarcasm at the end. He was crying to, I can't even look at him in the eyes and start to sob. Everything he said was true and I can't even deny it. Tony shook his head before he walked out of the living room. I burst in tear, feeling guilty about everything. And I know that I have to stop all this if I want to keep my relationship safe.

**Tea's POV**

When get into the club, some boys and girls were looking at us with a hungry look. I could tell that she's feeling bit disgust and pulled me closer to her by my arm. I laugh.

"Well, don't tell me that you're surprise about their reactions! "I screamed in her ear and winked at her. I know that she was blushing now even if we can't see it. I wrap my arms around her and start to walk toward the bar.

"C'mon, let's get you something to drink! "I yell. When we arrived to the bar, the bartender stops what she was doing and smirked when she saw me in front of her. Hannah raised an eye brow at me confusedly.

"Well, look who's here! My favourite little devil! "The girl said, and get closer to my face, putting herself on her elbows. I wink at her. Hannah stood here awkwardly and tries to not stare at the bartender. I have to control myself to not laugh. Yep, my cousin was pretty attractive; aqua blue eyes, brown hairs and a piercing on the nose and some tattoos on her arms, one of the neck. But not for me cuz she's my cousin! Haha! Hannah swallowed hard when her eyes caught with the girl. My cousin licked her lips and I can't help but roll my eyes.

"Who's this hot chick you've got here? "She asked with a smile, fixing Hannah in the eyes, which was looking everywhere but at her. I glare playfully at her.

"don't even think about it!..And FYI her name is-"I start to say but like always she interrupted me.

"I'm Effy and you are...let me guess..."She said for a minute with a seductively voice, holding Hannah's hand who was shivering by the touch. I roll my eyes again but this time at her attitude and the way she use to flirt with the girl.

"Your name is...Hannah "she said with a big smirk when she saw the look on Hannah's face. Hannah mouth dropped and looks at me for an answer. I shrug my shoulders and giggle.

"How did you know? I didn't even tell you my name, hell I don't even know you! "She said shyly and in a shock expression.

"well sweety, I'm a magician, I have MANY skills...Maybe one day I'll be able to show you more if you want to! "She joked and winked at the girl who blushed furiously.

"Effy, keep your hands down! Go find another chick to play with! "I say with a warning tone. I'm getting tired of her tricky games. She raised an eyebrow at me before ended up glaring at each other. Hannah decided to interrupt the awkward moment.

"Can I have an orange juice please "she asked shyly and Effy laughed at the choice of drink.

"You can't be serious babe! Orange juice, seriously?" She asked with a funny look. Hannah shifted uncomfortably beside me.

"Give her her damn orange juice, Eff!"I hiss tiredly. She rolled her eyes before she walked away. When she was out Hannah pinched me on the arm and gave me a death stare.

"Ouch! For fuck sake! "I yell rubbing my arm.

"Who's that girl? She's creeping me out! "She announced. I laugh but stopped when I see the serious look on her face.

"Chillax! She's my cousin and she's always like that! God knows where she really came from "I say. Hannah nodded and was going to say something but Effie cut her off again.

"Here we go sweet heart! "For god sake! Why she always have to flirt with every girls she sees!

"Erm...thanks"Hannah said and took a sip from her drink. Effy blow her a kiss and chuckled when she saw Hannah's eyes widened and blushing like a tomato.

"Euh...Tea, can we Go now! I mean dancing or something! Please! "She asked hurriedly avoiding the eyes that was on her. I laugh loudly because of the awkwardness

"OK! Let's go! "I say before I drag her to the dance floor and I see my cousin checking her out before she turns back to work. Perv!

**Michelle's POV**

When we arrived to the club, Daisy and i went immediately to the bar to order some Tequila shots. While I was waiting for the drinks, I decide to take a look around the club as I move my head to the beat. But I stop abruptly when I see two familiars' girls grinding against each other. I feel my blood boil and I clench my fists as I watch Tea holding Hannah by the waist as this one grinds excessively against the MY Tea. My eyes were burning on the two girls.

"Michelle, don't start a fight tonight, please!" Daisy warned when she saw me staring and rubbed my arm. I want to say yes but I couldn't, not when I'm seeing this.

"What's going on with you and my little devil? "Effie asked confusedly and handed me the drinks. I'm sure if I can trust Tea's cousin because we never know what can happen. But I decide against it. I swallow two shots before I answer.

"well...let's just say that the things got complicated while we were in high school and when I found out that she slept with Tony!...And two weeks after...we slept together. "I say and mumble the last part by fixing my drink. Effy's eyes wide in shock before she starts to laugh. I look away from my drink before I glare at the brunette.

"Whoa! I guess that I missed a lot of things in my cousin's life...And now, what I can't understand is why you're not with her?"Effy asked confusedly. Daisy whispered something in her my ear and I nod before I watch her walk away.

"i-i don't know...the things got more complicate than I thought, that's all" I say and swallow another shot.

"There's nothing complicate here! Just talk to her and fix the things. I know that my cousin can have a hard head sometime but you going to have to face her!" Effy said seriously.

"It's not the same situation as you and Katie for fuck sake! She hates me! After what I told her I can easily understand if she doesn't want to see me or talk to me! "I hiss.

"You leave Katie out of the topic!" she said angrily. I mumble a sorry because I know that she hates that when I talk about Kathie and her...

"And FYI she doesn't hate you! She's just being a confuse bitch who doesn't want to face what she can fix! And you know that she loves you! She may have a bad reputation but she's a good girl. You and I know that!"Effy said softly. I try to hold back my tears but I can't. Effy sighed before she took me in her arms, stroking my hair before I pull away.

I love her soooo much that it hurts to see her acting like this with me; avoiding me, giving me the dead stares and all. "I cry and look at the dance floor and sigh when I see that Tea was no longer here. Effy followed my gaze.

"She's not Tea's girlfriend and I don't think this girl want to have sex with that girl" Effy said with a smirk. Sometime I wonder how she can know all that. I scoff and whip my eyes.

"How can you know that? She can't even keep her hands to herself, she's like you! She's ready to fuck any girls "I say with a harsh tone. Effy laughed at the comment.

"You killing me, you know that! She's a virgin; I can assure you "The brunette said and smirk. I spill the drink.

"No way! Since when Tea hang out with a virgin! "I ask in shock and with jealousy. Effy shrugged her shoulders and continue to clean the glasses.

"I don't think she know" Effy added. I nod my head and sigh. After the conversation I had with Effy, I knew what I have to do now and at the same time, I want to humiliate that girl in front of everyone. Three hours pass and I was pretty drunk.

**Tea's POV**

I'm sitting in the corner of a couch with Hannah and we are both very drunk. For the first time in her life,Hannah was having fun. Haha! And since that it was her first time to get drunk,I didn't know what she was doing by flirting with that girl who was sitting with us. But I was too busy making out with a chick to figure this out. After Hannah and the chick decided to hit the dancefloor, leaving me alone with the girl. While they were dancing,I see Hannah bumping into someone. And when I see who it was, I start to freak out for her life.

' Shit' I mumble under my voice and stand up from the couch toward the dance floor.

''Don't need to start a fight here, alright?'' I say, looking at Michelle then Hannah who was completely drunk.

"I'm so sorry, I..." she started to rambled drunkenly and swallowed hard when she saw who it was. And then again I get lost into Michelle.

"You, again bitch!" Michelle said angrily and pushed Hannah and this caught my attention and Effy.

"Hey! What the fuck do you think you doing? "I yell softly at Michelle and we glared at each other.

"Mind your own business for once, Tea! It's between me and your dirty little slut!" Michelle yelled, causing everyone attention. I groan as I close my eyes.

"Michelle watches your mouth! She's not a slut! You don't even know her! "I raise my voice drunkenly. My cousin stood there enjoying the show, she wasn't going to do anything except if someone started to throw a punch or a slap. I hate when she do that.

"Oh, fuck you, Tea!" she said to me before she turned her attention to Hannah.

"What do you want? I-I said I was sorry! "Hannah said with tears in her eyes. Michelle laughed at this.

"Aw! The little girl is crying! Save it bitch! Just admit it, you're just a little pathetic bitch who got rejected her whole life and now you trying to stole everyone from each other!" Michelle yelled in her face. Now I have enough about her behaviour so I take a step toward her.

"Michelle, I'm warning you!" I warn closer to her face. We fixed each other in the eyes and I know that she doesn't want to fight with me but something was telling me something else. I want to fix the things but Michelle was drunk and high as hell and she didn't stop her assault.

"What are you going to do; Tea…Hit me… And while we are here you can take that virgin girl to your house and fuck her as long as you want!'' she yelled in my face. I furrow my eyebrows angrily and confusedly. I didn't even know that Hannah was a virgin and who cares? Well I don't because I know that she wants to lose her virginity to someone special who's not a slut. She smiled when she saw Hannah started to cry, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"And who know what you might catch! 'She added with a smirked. How dare she talk about Hannah like that? Everyone gasped in shock when they heard a jaw crack. Yes I actually punch her across the face. Hannah ran away and I stand here in shock, unable to believe what I just did. I never hit Michelle in my whole life. We fixed each other with sadness and guilt in our eyes but Michelle wasn't going to fall for this. I was holding back my tears and was going to apologies but Effy intercepted immediately before she pushed me furiously out of the crowd.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!"Effy screamed with venom. I open and shut my mouth many time, unable to find the right word to say.

"I'm really disappointed in you, Tea! You're my cousin for Christ sake! And the girl out here, the one who you just punch, is the one who love you back! But now I don't think she feel the same anymore!"Effy informed angrily. I turn my head sharply to Effy with a question look. My mind is running with many questions.

"Sh-she...no...No...all this is a lie. It's...how do you know?"I ramble in confusion. She sighed sadly and reached her hand in her hairs.

"She told me two hours ago while you were dancing with Hannah!" Anger flash into eyes; I was angry for the fact that Michelle didn't tell ME and decided to tell her cousin.

"I can't believe this! I need to get home! "I say harshly.

"What about Hannah, you can't leave her out here! "She said trough her teeth. My eyes wide and I smack her forehead before I run away to find her. I'm such an idiot

**Tell me what do you think? Mistakes are mine and if u see any missing words its bcuz of the edit/preview document  
**


End file.
